roblox_snow_ball_fighting_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Logs
A List of All Updates of Snow Ball Fighting Simulator The page will update every update that is released. Stay tuned! V 1.0.0 * Official release of Snow Ball Fighting Simulator. V 1.1.0 [ January 23, 2018 ] - First Update! * A change log was added in-game to view the past/current version of the game. * Frosty dialogue updated. A cabin was added to house Frosty as well as 8 items you can purchase. The cabin also comes with a cozy fireplace! * Patched a glitch relating to the Giant Snowball item. * Patched a bug where players couldn't pick up snowballs. * Snow Cannon can now be used by your teammates. If the Snow Cannon is yours, you can kick off any teammate currently using it. * Added map "Park". * Added crouching as a WIP. * Added selection menu. From there, you can pick and choose 6 different items you would like in your arsenal as well as equip abilities you bought. You can save a set of items and abilities and load it for use later. * Added items: Snow Cover, Snow Fort, Saucer, and Snow Catapult. * You can now move your mouse around freely by pressing the X key. * Added an AFK option. When this is enabled, you will not automatically join a match. * Snow Cannon placement limited to certain places. * Jumping now has a cooldown and height of a jump was nerfed. * Shovel received a buff. Each clump of snow now deals 20 damage. (40 damage if headshot) * Patched a bug where players could bypass the snowball limit of 20 on the Snow Cannon. * Price of Snow Blaster reduced to 500 robux. Those who bought the gamepass pre-update was compensated with 5,000. V 1.1.1 [ January 28, 2018 ] - Performance and Quality * Patched bug where broken force fields prevented a player from getting damaged for longer than intended to. * Projectiles reworked to improve performance. * Other performance boosts. V 1.1.2 [ January 28, 2018 ] - Patched Up * Patched bug where sensitivity in-game did not match the sensitivity chosen in Roblox settings. * Crazy Ragdolls gamepass now works correctly. * You can only make snow if you are currently near or standing on snow. V 1.2.1 [ February 10, 2018 ] - Additions and Gamepasses * Added items: Slingshot * Double Gold and Yellow Snow were added as available gamepasses to be bought with ROBUX. * "Lake" added as a new map. * Shovel damage was nerfed. V 1.2.2 [ February 10, 2018 ] - Bugs Squished ''' * Saucer placement bug patched. * Price GUI for Double Gold gamepass corrected from 60 to 65. * Slingshot purchase bug patched. '''V 1.3.0 [ March 5, 2018 ] - See You Next Winter * Holding down T ( DPad Up for Xbox ) will allow you to see in the in game leaderboard for the current match. The leaderboard will only appear if you are currently in the match. * It will now only take 3 seconds for the slingshot to reach max power. ( Previously 4 seconds. )